


Madness: Loki of Asgard/Geralt of Rivia

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: Travels of a Space Viking [4]
Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Embedded Video, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: This is a music video edit, not a written fic.Loki escapes with the Tesseract and accidentally ends up on Geralt's world, where he appears in the middle of a fight between Geralt and some monsters. He helps Geralt fight them, but Geralt is wounded and poisoned by a bite, so Loki heals him. When Geralt wakes, he thinks Loki was a hallucination. He later sees Loki again and realizes it was real. They have a night together before Loki leaves with the Tesseract and they're left with a memory.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Loki (Marvel)
Series: Travels of a Space Viking [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590007
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Madness: Loki of Asgard/Geralt of Rivia

**Author's Note:**

> I was fortunate in that the video footage available to me made a story that is similar to a mashup of both previous fics. I think I pushed the limits of sex on YouTube, too. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> The next written part of this series may take me awhile, because it involves some long-term plot lines, so I hope this video will tide you over until then. And, please, if you enjoy the video, leave a Kudo here and a thumbs-up and/or comment on YouTube. Every little bit helps to get it more exposure.


End file.
